Giving in
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Filler for irresistible force paradox. Team Samui and Team 7 get a mission to retreive Kumo's lightning scroll. How Sasuke asked Karui out on their first date. Rated T cause I dunno
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was a request from a dude named Ethan27. Its a SasuKaru (Sasuke Karui) story, a filler sequel thingy for irresistable force paradox. Its set after Karui left Konoha. If you haven't read irresistable force paradox you might be a little confused. It was meant as a one shot but I dunno it got really long. I wanted this finished before my lectures start cause once they do I have no idea how long it'll be before I put something up. So please forgive any OOCness or faulty grammar and spelling. I just had to put Darui in this one, the black lightning thing might be just a little off. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Karui stared at the offending object being dangled in front of her, 'Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!' Golden eyes were wide and darted between the blue material being held and the redheaded woman holding it.

"Answer me Karui." A stern voice commanded, she could have sworn her two teammates had suddenly become mute because neither one seemed to try and help her out of this hazardous situation. It had been about two months since the shinobi from Kumo left Konoha to begin restorations to their own village. Though peace had made things fairly quiet, they still had many missions, mostly recon and escort missions. None of them were worthy of even being B-ranked, still the dark skinned kunoichi was grateful for the distractions. The last few days she spent in the village hidden in the leaves still had her a little confused.

Omoi and Samui had come to collect her for a briefing on yet another mission at the Raikage's office and they were about to leave, when Karui's mother walked into the room. The kunoichi stared at her in horror as the older woman held the blue material in the palm of her hand.

"Its a Hitai-ate." Karui said sheepishly tucking a strand of crimson hair in her bandanna.

"I know what it is. I asked where you got it." The woman's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. Karui knew that look, it was a look that said "if you don't answer me right now, I'll punish you in ways that even the Akatsuki wouldn't attempt."

"Why do you have a Leaf headband and where did you get it?"

Karui looked down refusing to meet her mothers gaze, she went through her options. One she could tell her mother the truth and tell her that she got it from an S-class criminal that kissed her, the very shinobi that kidnapped her sensei. Her mother was aware of the Uchiha's actions so, somehow she didn't think that would go down very well. Option two: lie and even though this was the more attractive of the two options. The kunoichi knew she was a hopeless liar and besides she couldn't think of one anyway.

"Well...I-"

"She got it from one of the shinobi in Konoha," Samui had cut in her cool voice seeming to instantly calm the situation. "It was a gift, from one of Karui-san's new friends."

The woman seemed to think this over for a moment, absently tucking same loose hair the bun where the rest of her hair was. "And what's this friends name?"

"Its...uhm." Karui stammered her mother watching her under passive eyes.

"I'm sorry mam, but we have to go. We don't want to keep the Raikage waiting." Omoi said quickly walking towards the door. "Maybe Karui can tell you all about it later."

"Alright, I wouldn't want you to be late. This conversation isn't over."

Karui nodded and darted out the door to follow the rest of her team, leaping over buildings as they went. Though she was glad her teammates had momentarily saved her from her mother's wrath, she cringed at what she knew was coming. The two blonds stopped mid leap, with Omoi crouching on the roof staring at the redhead and Samui standing with her hands on her hips a smirk plastered on her face.

"So Karui where did you get the headband?" The senior member asked gazing down at the girl in front of her.

"Aren't we going to be late?" The redhead said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh I think we have about 20 minutes, more than enough time for you to tell us what's going on." Samui said before adding smugly, "Unless of course, you'd rather we go back to your place and I'll tell your mother that I really have no idea where you got that hitai-ate from."

Even though Karui knew that her teammates would never let her live this down once she told them. She decided to confess, because her getting an interrogation from her mother was not an option.

"Its Uchiha's." She said defeated looking down.

"I told you something happened!" Samui said proudly smirking at Omoi.

"Wait so what did happen?" The male said patiently waiting for the redhead to respond.

Karui felt heat begin to rise in her cheeks nervously shuffling her feet she tried to avoid their stares. "He... When we were at the training fields, he took mine so I took his."

"Why?" The blonds asked in unison

"I don't know it just, seemed like a good idea at the time." She silently thanked that they hadn't asked...

"So wait, how did he get close enough to take it in the first place?" Samui asked raising an eyebrow.

"He caught me of guard."

"How?"

The redhead panicked as her face started to feel like it was on fire. Her mind went into overdrive trying to think of an answer.

"Karui, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were blushing." Omoi said watching her closely.

"I am not!" She answered fiercely fists clenched at her sides. "So then how did he catch you off guard?."

The kunoichi stood still, fidgeting slightly. She looked down thinking about the events of that day, without fully realizing it she touched her lips before letting her hand fall back to her side.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" For the first time Karui saw her team captains eyes go as wide as dinner plates.

"No...you- and he..." Omoi said doing a very convincing impression of a fish out of water.

Karui flopped down on the roof top staring at her hands. She told them everything even including what happened the morning she stayed over at the Uchiha compound.

Her team mates stood still staring at the girl in front of them blankly as she sat there stewing in her own embarrassment.

"Does this mean you two are dating?"

"No of course not!" Karui said jumping to her feet glaring at Omoi.

"Then what does it mean?" Samui asked tauntingly

"Nothing." She said because she didn't know what it meant either. She had often debated the option of writing the Uchiha a letter in an effort to ease her own mind, but Karui certainly wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was confusing her or even worse: that she was developing strange feelings towards the brooding teen. Because Karui was NOT a fan-girl.

"Well this certainly makes things interesting." The blond said staring out into space, grinning evilly.

"What do you mean?"

"We'd better get moving 20 minutes is up." With that she leapt off, her two very confused partners following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke gazed at the wide eyed girl standing on the the other side of the room. He would've smiled if he wasn't standing in the Raikages office, with the famous lightning shadow glaring at him.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura were sent to Kumogakure for a mission, a mission that he gladly accepted. Two months had gone by and none of the missions he received were in his opinion really worthy of his talents. The lack of stimulation was making the Uchiha stir crazy especially since he was never allowed to leave Konoha without Kakashi-sensei's presence. Finally he had an excuse to leave the village without making the village leaders nervous. Another reason he accepted the mission was staring at the floor on the other side of the room in an effort to avoid his gaze.

Their mission was simple: they were to retrieve the ancient lightning scroll that was lost during the confusion of the war. The village hidden in the grass had apparently found the scroll, which meant team Samui and team Kakashi were to insure protection for the scroll's safe return.

Lady Tsunade had apparently elected team Kakashi for the mission in and effort to maintain inter nation relations. Naruto was an obvious choice seeing as how he was on good terms with many of the Kumo-nin and would most likely work very well with anyone he was paired up with. Sakura being the hokages apprentice and also an impressive medical nin was also a logical choice. Sasuke on the other hand was a little more difficult to explain. Lady Tsunade had apparently convinced the Raikage that it was an effort to show the Uchiha's progress and prove his loyalty to the allied nations. Though no one was really sure.

"To ensure mission success and avoid any incidents," A sent a quick glare to Sasuke before finishing, "Darui will be acting as mission leader. Any questions?"

The group of shinobi said nothing simply waited for the rest of their instructions.

"Good, you will leave immediately."

They left the Raikages office after stocking up on some supplies before heading out, effortlessly leaping through the mountain landscape. Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the horizon, a weary eye watching for any foreign movement. Suddenly he noticed a flash of red moving past him, the dark skinned kunoichi swiftly moved on ahead slowing her pace as she neared her teammates. He watched her closely feeling a little offended that the girl was ignoring him, she wasn't even bothering to acknowledge his existence.

"You know glaring at Karui-san's back won't make her take notice of you." The copy-nin's smooth voice cut through the Uchiha's thoughts. Who in turn simply glanced at the older raising an eyebrow.

"Come now Sasuke, its really quite obvious. Even Sakura has noticed those glances you keep giving her."

"I fail to see how this is any of your concern." The young heir said plainly. He saw no point in lying to the silver haired shinobi seeing as how he was well aware of Sasuke's feelings towards the ill-tempered girl.

He'd even managed to find out about the kiss. How he found out though was a mystery. When the Uchiha asked him how he knew the older man just smirked and said, "Does it matter how I know?"

"Its not. Though your lack of focus is likely to put this mission at jeopardy. If I were you I'd do something," he said glancing towards the group at the front, " before she takes notice of someone els instead."

As Sasuke looked up in the direction that his sensei was staring he saw the girl give a bright smile to their mission leader who grinned in return, completely unaware of the hot glare they were receiving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nightfall, the two teams had decided to set up camp for the night. It would take roughly two days to reach the village hidden in the grass so rest was definitely needed. As they sat around a fire they decided on pairing up. Each pairing would take watch while the others rested.

Karui nearly fell over when her 'so called' team mates ambushed her and suggested that she take the first shift with the ex-avenger.

"No way!"

"Oh come on Karui its only for a couple of hours." Omoi pleaded seemingly innocent.

"Why can't I get paired up with Darui?" She asked quickly folding her arms over her chest. She noticed the Uchiha flinch out the corner of her eye. She liked Darui, he's been like a big brother to her since she first started in the academy. Plus earlier when they started their trek, Darui promise to show her a new jutsu and she was really looking forward to it.

"What's wrong Loser, scared I'll make you look bad?"

Sasukes monotone voice cut through the air like a knife. The tension instantly rose as Karui's anger spiked.

"As if you could."

"Hn. I know I could, if your not scared then let's go." The Uchiha said standing up and walking towards the nearby trees.

Karui knew she was being baited. She knew the bastard was just trying to mess with her, but at that moment she was just to pissed to care.

"Fine." She stomped past her team mates, pushing the Uchiha out of the way before calling over her shoulder, "Hurry up bastard!"

They decided to keep watch in the tree's above the clearing where they had set up camp a few yards away. Sasuke sat on a tree branch next to the redhead, well it was more along the lines of Sasuke sat on the branch while Karui stood, up against the trunk trying to keep as far away from him as possible.

After a few hours of silent brooding from both. Karui because she was stuck with the one person who annoyed her to no end, besides Omoi of course. And Sasuke because the kunoichi was still ignoring him.

Karui gave up giving a sigh of defeat, she decided to say something cause the silence was killing her.

"So have you given in to one of those fan-girls of yours yet?"

"Why, don't tell me your jealous loser." He said letting a smirk slide onto his face.

"Keep dreaming asshole," she said rolling her eyes, because the Uchiha was so self-absorbed that she really should have seen that one coming. "Answer the question."

"No I havent."

"Why not?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"No it doesn't, but I'm bored and staring at you isn't much fun."

"So you've been staring at me this whole time." The raven haired boy said smugly raising an eyebrow at the girl who was now sputtering with embarresment.

"Well...I-I. And you- like I even. Shut up!" She glared at the raven haired boy in front of her feeling her cheeks heat up. Suddenly she realized that somewhere during this whole conversation the Uchiha had gotten up from his seat and was standing right in front of her.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" She said after a few moments of staring at the sudden proximity, Sasuke didn't seem to notice as he sat down in front of her and she sat down next to him. It was a reflex really (sure it was).

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." He said staring straight forward eyes scanning the leafy tree tops below.

Karui stared at the boy next to her for a moment, in deep thought.

"Deal."

"Why did you take my headband?" This time it was his turn to stare. He watched the girl closely seeing the emotions change in her face. First shock then embarrassment, then...then something els. An emotion Sasuke couldn't quite place.

"I took it cause you took mine." She said tearing her eyes away from the Uchiha's face. "Ok I answered you now its your turn."

"I already have my eye on someone."

She gave him a questioning look, an uneasy feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head trying to focus on the task at hand. "So someone's finally worthy enough for the great Uchiha Sasuke. Who's the unlucky girl?" She asked teasingly nudging him with her arm.

Sasuke looked down at the arm that had nudged his, keeping his eyes locked on the appendage. "First tell me why you took my headband."

"I already told you why, you took mine so I took yours." She said with slight confusion in her voice, oblivious to the Uchiha's gaze.

"Is that the only reason?"

"I don't know," she started, feeling a little exposed. This wasn't something she had really thought about, she always just assumed she took his cause he took hers. Although she had to admit she did have another reason. "I guess I, well. You-well...you know and I guess I just wanted to remember."

Her cheeks were burning again and stole a glance at the raven haired boy next to her. Her face caught fire when she noticed that he was staring at her arm."Why did you, you know."

When he didn't reply she gave an exasperated sigh, "Remember at the training field. Why did you..." She spoke softly and eventually trailed off.

"I wanted to." He said quietly tracing a finger up her arm. She shivered slightly before inching away to rub over the arm he had touched.

"Why?" In all honesty she didn't really want to know. This was all getting way too intense, but the question fell from her lips before she could stop herself.

"Because," he said turning her head to face him, gripping her chin between his index finger and thumb, "I've had my eye on you." He leaned in slowly closing the gap between them.

"Well this is interesting." The redhead jerked out of Sasukes grip, golden eyes widened in shock and embarresment. Standing behind them was an evilly smirking Samui alongside an equally smug looking Kakashi.

'Damn it.' Sasuke mentally cursed as he glared at the two.

"We just came to relieve you from your guard duties, seeing as how Karui-san seemed unhappy to be keeping watch with you in the first place. I assumed that you'd want to leave. However I see now that I might have been wrong." Kakashi said smoothly watching the kunoichi shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I should go." Karui said quickly jumping down from the tree and making her way back to camp leaving Sasuke and the two Jonin behind.

"I haven't seen her that flustered since we left Konoha." The blond said staring at the Uchiha who had stood up and started making his way down the tree.

"I assume she finally noticed you."

The Uchiha paused before giving a brief "Hn." and walking back to camp.

When he got there he saw the girl slip into a tent while Sakura and Naruto sat around the fire.

"I see she didn't kick your butt like she did the last time you two were alone." Naruto grinned watching as Sasuke took a seat next to him.

"So how did it go Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously noticing the slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Fine." He said briefly staring into the fire, imagining the best way to bring about the copy-nin's demise.

"Karui seemed kinda off though."

"Yeah Teme whatcha do to her?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes at the heir. Sasuke smirked, feeling pleased that he managed to get the girl just a little bit flustered.

"Its not what I did, its what I almost did."

"What?" The two asked confusion clear on their faces.

"I'm going to bed." With that he got up and walked into a tent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days went off without a hitch. They made it to the village and quickly started their way back, with the lightning scroll in hand. All focus was shifted to successfully completing the mission. The first two days went well, of course all good things must come to and end.

On the last day they were nearing Kumogakure, but needed to rest before finishing their trip. They were resting near a lake. Sakura was grilling Naruto on his date with Hinata with Omoi chuckling at his discomfort, Kakashi was reading his book. While Karui seemed to be training with Darui. Sasuke glared at the two anger stirring violently in the pit of his stomach. The redhead seemed to be completely relaxed as the jonin directed her, lifting her arm slightly when it seemed too low, lifting her chin and adjusting her fingers in the proper hand sign. The Uchiha flinched when she laughed after Darui said something that was too soft to hear from where he was sitting.

"Careful you might activate that sharingan of yours if you keep glaring like that." Samui said seemingly out of nowhere. Sasuke didn't look up simply kept staring forward.

She chuckled softly, "You should ask her out once we get back. Its the least you could do, seeing as how that headband of yours has been getting her into trouble."

"And how's that?" The heir asked coolly feigning interest.

"Let's just say Karui is one day away from a full blown interrogation courtesy of her mother." Sasuke smirked wondering if the girl's mother was as ill-tempered as she was.

Just then Darui laughed loudly, while the redhead glared at him although she was clearly embarrassed about something. "Think about it Uchiha, Karui would never admit that she likes anyone. Its up to you if you really want her." The blond walked away leaving the sharingan user to stare at the argument in front of him.

Suddenly kunai and shuriken cut through the air signaling an ambush.

"So you and Uchiha huh?" Darui said smugly as he lifted Karui's arm slightly as she stood there trying to learn the jutsu he was teaching her.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said defiantly keeping her eyes focused on the target in front of her.

"Oh come on Karui don't be such a drag, Samui told me everything." He repositioned her hands into the proper hand sign before taking a step back.

"And what did she tell you."

"That your madly in love with one Uchiha Sasuke." He said smugly watching for her reaction. She simply laughed, "Please that asshole. I can't stand him."

"Really then what's this I hear about his hitai-ate?"

"I only took it cause he had mine, it was...a trade." She said plainly building up chakra.

Darui seemed to think it over for a minute, watching Karui try the jutsu, "And what about you making out with him when you should've been keeping watch the other night?"

The girls eyes went wide and she lost her focus. Causing her attack to simply fizzle out, she glared at him when he started laughing at her miserable attempt.

"I was not making out with him. He... He was. Look nothing happened O.K."

"Whatever you say, just tell your boyfriend to stop glaring at me. I can feel him drilling holes in the back of my head." Karui looked around the jonin to catch a glimpse of the Uchiha glaring at them quite openly as Samui walked away.

She looked down for a moment, feeling uncomfortable under his heavy gaze. Before turning away to make a hand sign and try the jutsu again.

"No objections or denials? So he really is your boyfriend." Darui teased raising an eyebrow causing Karui to lose focus and start sputtering all over again.

A kunai zipped right past her face when she looked up, they were under attack.

Sasuke leaped back throwing a kunai, hitting his target in the head. Before pulling out his sword and thrusting it behind him, earning a scream of pain from a seemingly invisible source. They had split up each shinobi moving in a different direction in an effort to draw out the enemy. Each of them also held a copy of the Lightning scroll to create some confusion in case one of them was captured.

"FIRE STYLE! DRAGONS FIRE!" The Uchiha called and a blaze of fire engulfed his remaining opponents. He smirked and admired his handiwork scanning the surrounding area for any remaining offenders. When he was sure that there were none left he leaped of in search of the others.

Sharingan eyes glowed bright red when he heard what sounded like metal clashing and he made his way towards the sound. Perched on a tree he watched the girl fiercely moving about a clearing. She had about eleven opponents, not terribly threatening yet Sasuke felt a little worried. So in an effort to ease his mind he jumped down from the tree drawing the attention of everyone in the small arena.

"What are you doing here?!" Karui screamed as she blocked a kunai before impailing the target in front of her, swiftly spinning on her heel to make a clean cut decapitating the enemy behind her.

Sasuke smirked before piercing and advancing opponent with three shuriken, "You looked like you needed some help."

The redhead paused briefly to glare at him, golden eyes narrowed before she kicked and punched another knocking him out cold. "Does it look like I need your help bastard."

The Uchiha caught a wrist throwing the opponent against a tree behind him swiftly throwing another kunai into his chest. "Well you are a loser, Loser."

Karui leaped back putting some distance between herself and the remaining attackers. Landing right in front of the sharingan user. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

She made a few hand signs, the same she was making while she trained with Darui, "STORM RELEASE! BLACK LIGHTNING!" In a flash the cluster of attackers were engulfed in a wave of black electricity. Screams of pain were followed by the sound of dropping bodies.

Sasuke was impressed, she'd managed to learn and extremely difficult justsu in just one afternoon and execute it perfectly. "Hn. So that's what you were learning earlier, not bad."

"A compliment, that's new." She said turning around eyes locking onto his. Karui's face began to heat up when she met his gaze, feeling a little awkward she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why were you staring at me and Darui earlier?" The Uchiha flinched looking a little uncomfortable with the sudden change in topic. Karui smirked, "What's wrong jealous?" She took a step further waiting for a reaction.

Admittedly Sasuke was a little surprised, but instead of turning away he decided to see how far he could push her. "And what if I am?" He whispered tauntingly lifting a hand to sweep a lock of red hair that had managed to escape her bandanna, out of her face. Pale fingers brushed slightly against her skin.

She certainly didn't expect that. Alarm flashed in her eyes and goose bumps dotted her dark skin. "We should go find the others." She turned away making to leap into a nearby tree, when he grabbed her wrist forcing her back. He moved closer leaning down towards her face to whisper, "Karui I-"

Just then two men ran through the clearing followed by five Naruto's charging close behind. The man behind tripped and in his effort to try and stop himself from falling, pulled down the one in front along with him. The five blonds pounced on the men kicking and punching furiously. One of them however stopped to stare at the scene on the other side of the clearing. Blue eyes went wide at the sight of the Uchiha heir and the fiery redhead standing so close to each other. With Sasuke holding Karui's arm.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes of Karui trying to put Naruto's fragile yet very confused mind at peace. They went off in search of the others, before they started their move back to Kumogakure. On the way Karui's mind was more than just a little unfocused. She kept running the events through her mind, wondering what Sasuke was about to say. She wanted to say that she didn't care, that the bastard wasn't worth her time. But something in her liked the idea of Uchiha Sasuke and didn't mind being around him all that much.

"So what happened?" Omoi said grinning at her as he sped up to meet her pace.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Naruto's been going on about seeing you and Uchiha alone in the clearing. So are you gonna tell us or not?" Samui had caught up as well her eyes still facing forward, watching the redhead out the corner of her eye.

"There's nothing to tell." Frankly she was getting tired of her teammates finding amusement in her confusion. Karui noticed Sakura who was at the front of the group glance at her over her shoulder. Emerald eyes swimming with shock and disbelief as Naruto kept blabbering on.

"That's not what we heard."

She gave an annoyed sigh, "Look Sasuke just came to back me up, O.K nothing happened."

Samui smiled brightly, beaming at the girl next to her, "Oh. So its Sasuke now is it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it back to Kumo before nightfall. The sun was hanging low in the sky creating a horizon of clouds in pink, orange and red. After giving in their mission report and placing the scroll in its rightful place, Kakashi suggested that team 7 spend the night in Kumo and rest before leaving the next day.

Naruto was ecstatic when he found a local ramen stand. The others paled as they watched the whiskered ninja attack bowl after bowl of the steaming noodles. After a few hours of chatting and receiving the occasional glare from Sakura and glance from Sasuke, Karui decided to call it a night. Shinobi or not the moment she enters the village boarder she's on curfew.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke stood up, walking out the entrance before Karui could say a word.

It was quiet. By now the moon was high, Karui nervously rubbed her arms. She wasn't could she was just trying to distract herself, with Sasuke walking so close all she could do was face straight forward.

But still it was quiet, too quiet. "You know you didn't have to walk me home. Kumo's relatively safe all things considered."

"I was starting to get sick watching Naruto eat like that. I had to get out of there." He said plainly in his usual monotone voice.

Feeling a little better with the silence broken, she let her arms swing at her sides staring up at the sky. "Yeah, he's funny though a good kid. Must be fun on your team."

"Its alright."

"So what's with the pink one? She's been glaring at me since we got back." Karui kicked a pebble to the side, they were almost at her house.

"The Dobe told her about earlier."

"Oh."

The kunoichi really didn't feel like talking about that. It was awkward enough as it was. As they were nearing her home, she turned slightly to notice the look on his face. He looked about the same although he seemed distracted, deep in thought.

"I live here," she said stopping shuffling her feet. "Are you going to be able to find your way back."

He didn't answer, just stared at her in complete silence.

"O.K then, I'll see you aroun-"

"Were leaving tomorrow at around noon. I was wondering if you wanted to spar for a bit before we leave."

Karui being as oblivious as ever simply smirked and took a step towards him, taking what he said as a challenge. "Is that your way of asking me to kick your butt before you go back?"

"No." He said closing the gap between them and leaning down to whisper against her cheek. She was frozen.

Karui wanted to push him away and tell him to get lost, she really did. But her body wasn't listening to her so she stood there perfectly still as his one arm slipped around her waist and the other tilted her face towards his.

"Its my way of asking you out on a date."

A door opened and a very angry looking woman stood there. Sasuke looked up and started pulling away, this was probably the third time they've been interrupted. Suddenly a hand reached up, gripped him by his hair and pulled him down. The Uchiha was shocked when the girl kissed him, lifting another hand to tangle in his dark locks.

"Karui..."

The redhead seemed to snap out of it jerking her head to the side to slightly pull away. Her eyes went wide when she realized what she just did... in front of her mother.

"Mother I-"

"Who's this?" The woman said narrowing her dark eyes at the raven haired boy who seemed to be experiencing temporary shock. Sasuke tried to wrap his mind around the situation and for the first time in a very long while the emotion was very clear on his face.

"This is a shinobi from Konoha. We just completed the mission I told you about, he was just walking me home."

The woman took a few feet forward leaning against a post. "Is it strictly necessary for him to be holding onto you like that in order to walk you home."

Sasuke suddenly realized that his arms were still around her waist and he pulled away feeling a little uncomfortable under the woman's gaze. 'She really does get her temper from her mother.'

"Is this the one who gave you the headband?" She raised an eyebrow waiting for Karui to answer her.

"Yes." The redhead said quietly staring at her feet.

"And what's your name?" Karui's head snapped up, panic burned in her eyes. 'No No No No No.'

"Uchiha Sasuke mam." Sasuke bowed respectfully before leaning back to catch the look of alarm in Karui's eyes.

"Uchiha. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Sasuke has to go now. He's leaving tomorrow after all." Karui said quickly, steering him back the way they came. "I'll see you tomorrow for our sparring match."

The redhead quickly walked up the front steps gently pushing her mother through the front door before stepping in herself. "Its freezing out there don't you think."

"That was a little rude-" the woman stopped eyes going wide at the sudden realization.

"That was Uchiha! That was the traitor that kidnapped Bee-sama!"

Karui froze, "Well he-"

"You were kissing him. Didn't you say you wanted him dead?"

"Well I-"

"You've had that headband for a while now, how long have you two been dating?"

"Were not, well its only..." Karui trailed off as she noticed her mother staring at her not with anger, but with fascination.

"Well I guess Samui was right. Still for an S-class criminal I didn't expect him to be so gorgeous."

"Wait you knew."

"Well of course I knew, Samui told me everything this afternoon. Then she disappeared saying something about a ramen stand. She didn't however tell me his name and failed to remind me of who he was."

Karui slumped against the door sliding down to sit on the floor, 'I'm going to kill her.'

"So you have a date tomorrow huh." The woman grinned brightly amused at the look of horror on her daughters face.

Meanwhile Sasuke had made it back to the ramen stand where the rest of his team were still sitting. He sat down watching as the waitress carried away another empty bowl. Kakashi-sensei was reading his novel, Samui and Omoi were chatting about some other thing, Naruto was sitting back a satisfied grin on his face and Sakura was staring at him looking very anxious.

"So have you asked her out yet?" Samui suddenly asked grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hn." Sasuke just leaned back and stared out into the street. Naruto gaped, Sakura blanched, Kakashi-sensei's eye curved in a smile while Omoi and Samui simply grinned.

**Owari**


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to giving in titled

First date

Published separately cause like to keep requests separate.

Please read and tell me what you think.


End file.
